Left Alone
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Annabeth is living a nightmare, Percy is the new kid who wants a change. What will happen when they collide? Percabeth AU. Rated T for language.


**Chapter 1: My Sad, Miserable Life**

 **Annabeth POV**

I was sitting at home on the last day before the second semester of the year started. Apparently we were getting a new student, not that I particularly cared. After all, it would probably just be one more person who would bully me. Speaking of bullies, my stepmother was calling.

"Annabeth, get your head out of your fucking book and get down here now!" my stepmother screeched.

"Coming" I yelled, knowing better than to argue.

I stood up and dashed downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I headed in the direction of the living room, where I knew she would be. She was reclining on the couch watching _Dexter_ reruns. When she turned towards me, I realized she was still in her pajamas, and that she hadn't gone to work today like she was supposed to. She had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Cook your brothers dinner. Let them eat much as they want then you can have whatever's left. Understand?" she said.

"Yes, Kris," I said, trying to keep my tone respectful.

I headed to the kitchen and took stock of what we had. Finally, I settled on Hamburger Helper, and began to prepare it.

When I finished, I yelled for Bobby and Matthew, my half-brothers. Then I took a plate to my stepmother. When I got back to the kitchen, I looked at my brown haired half-brothers, and told them, "Eat as much as you want."

They took me at my word and ate almost all of it. There were only 3 spoonfuls left, so I ate those and headed to my room to listen to Avril Lavigne's song _Everything Back But You_ on my crappy cell phone.

I did my usual routine of getting ready for bed. Washing my tan gave clean of make-up and putting on a t-shirt and baggy drawstring pants. Then I brushed my long blonde princess curls and cursed my ugly gray eyes.

Then I sat awake until my dad came home for the night. With a sigh I turned over and willed myself to go to sleep. At least the lack of sleep wouldn't affect my grades. I had straight A's and all of my classes were painfully easy. Finally, after their last school related thoughts, I fell asleep.

My dream started as it usually did, with my highschool. Everyone was jeering at me as I stood on stage singing, which was weird because usually I wouldn't even consider singing in front of people, much less do it. Then all the sudden a really hot guy, that I had never seen before, stood up and said, "Leave her alone!"

He had dark, dusky black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. He was tan and muscular, and overall looked like her dream guy. Like someone that looked like that would actually do that for her in real life. That's how she knew she was dreaming. No one would go for an ugly nerd like her. It was a nice dream though. Unfortunately, the dream didn't pay she was swept away into a nightmare that she probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

 **Percy POV**

I was supposed to start school tomorrow at Yancy Academy, and I was nervous. At all my other schools, I had been pegged the hot troublemaker/bad boy, but personally I couldn't see it. I mean the hot thing. I got why teachers and students thought I was a troublemaker. I certainly dresses the part in my leather jacket and shades. There was also my devilish smile in my natural looks department. But, hot? Sure I wasn't ugly, but I also was not hot. I had black hair, Sea green eyes, and muscular tan skin. So, I was obviously pretty average looking.

Besides, I didn't really want another preppy, popular girlfriend, who had no depth or brains behind her beauty. So, obviously nobody that I would ever be interested in would give me a second glance.

Not that how people would perceive me was all I was worrying about. I was also worrying about my grades. The only subjects I had ever been any good in besides gym were Mythology and Greek/Latin. In every other class I was lucky if I scraped by with a C, but in those classes my grade was usually an A. But, that needed to change if he was going to get a car. My mom had promised that of I got all A's on my first report card, she'd get me a car.

Just then my mother called me down to help make dinner.

"So, I was thinking we eat pancakes for dinner. What do you think?" my mom, Sally, said.

"That's fine, as long as they are blue," I replied.

"Of course they will be," she said in her 'duh' voice.

I got out the ingredients and began mixing the batter.

 _1 cup of flour_

 _1 teaspoon xanthan gum_

 _1 teaspoon sugar_

 _1 teaspoon vanilla_

 _2 teaspoons of cooking oil_

 _1 cup of milk_

 _3 squirts of blue food dye_

 _stir until no bumps left_

I went over the directions silently in my head. When I finished making the batter, I handed it to my mom. She poured it in, and I started to fidget. I was ADHD and dyslexic, so it was hard for me to read or pay attention.

Thankfully the food was done soon, and Mom and I sat down and ate.

"So I know you have to be nervous about starting at Yancy, but don't worry. I'm sure everyone will adore you," she said.

I felt awkward, but still answered, "Yeah I guess."

"Do you have everything ready for school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied.

"Good," she said, and that finished our conversation.

When we finished, I went upstairs and got in bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, and began a weird dream.

It was the first day of school and a beautiful blonde walked up to me. She had princess curls and stormy Gray eyes, as well tan skin. She looked annoyed to be dealing with me. She began giving me a your of the school. She kept coming back to architecture, and I could tell she was passionate about it. But, sadly, the dream had to end.

 **A/N: I hope you liked chapter 1. It was more of an introductory chapter. Please fav/follow/review. Love you guys Claressia Heronstairschild.**


End file.
